Caught
by Paranoid-ScaredyCat
Summary: After Aerrow is caught by Mr. Moss, Dark Ace decides to pick him up and have a little fun with him.


Caught

AN: I do not own characters or show copyrights... but i can dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 3 1/2 hours of running and dogging, Aerrow was finally caught. Mr. Moss had contacted Cyclonia to request that he be put under someone else's... care.

Upon hearing this, Dark Ace grabbed his skimmer and on his way towards the prison began thinking erotic ideas to torture him.

Ideas to make him writhe under neath him, to make him moan, to make him beg.

For many nights he dreamed of making the boy his, and only his.

Ok maybe he was willing to share with Master Cyclonis, but thats only if Master Cyclonis wants to.

At the moment his mind was on the small red head that would be ready and waiting for him.

He gave clear instructions on what is to be done with the boy when he arrived.

He began to see the prison coming into view. His excitement was starting to show right through his pants.

As he was getting closer he could see the boy.

Dark Ace gave a grin that would make most people goosebumps.

They did exactly as he wanted.

There was Aerrow. Gagged, hogtied red faced on the ground writhing under pleasure.

Whatever they gave him or put in him looked like it worked wonders.

As he was closing in he went into bike mode, and with his right hand he reached out and grabbed the young sky night, then went back into his flight mode.

All the way back to Cyclonia Aerrow writhed underneath him. His moans were making harder than he already was.

As soon as they reached Cyclonia, Dark Ace slung the boy over his shoulder and quickly walked to his room past the throne room and the solider dorms to the tower that held his room.

Once in his room he dropped the boy on his bottom, and he gave out a muffled yell. That answers one question.

He quickly stripped himself of his armor and gear along with his suit. But as he stripped Aerrow of whatever clothes, or rags, he had on left he took it off agonizingly slowly.

As the Dark Ace removed what was left of Aerrow's pants he could see a phallus with a vibra crystal attached to it. The Dark Ace could also see that at the base of the young knight's genitals was a strap blocking whatever blood was to be used to make him erect. He didn't ask for that but was grateful nether the less. For this made it so much more exciting.

The Dark Ace reached down between the boy's legs and yanked out the vibra crystal and phallus from his anus, he tossed them beside the bed stand.

The Dark Ace removed whatever items came in his way till Aerrow was naked on his bed panting.

The Dark Ace straddle the boy with a wicked cheshire grim on his face.

Aerrow looked at him with glazed eyes. He was going to enjoy this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Ace attacked Aerrow's lips with vigor. They were soft yet strong.

The Dark Ace backed away from the young knights lips, the knight whimpering from the loss.

"Just wait, my little sky night" Dark Ace spoke with lust heavy in his voice.

The Dark Ace pushed his index and middle finger in Aerrow's mouth.

"Suck" Boy did that young knight suck. Just as the Dark Ace was about to lose himself he yanked out his fingers and placed his index at Aerrow's tight hole.

Slowly he pushed his finger then halfway he pulled out, in, out, in out. He did this while he attacked Aerrow's mouth.

This continued for about 10 minutes during that time he added his middle finger.

He continued this process till he had enough he needed to be in the young sky night now.

He removed his fingers and placed the head of his genital at Aerrow's entrance.

"Don't forget to breathe, my little Sky knight"

He entered the knight with harsh movements. Kidnapping the Sky knight: his friends will come looking for him.

Taking him out of the prison without permission from Master Cyclonis: her dominating in the bed.

The look on Aerrow's face: priceless.

The Dark Ace started slow... agonizingly slow... so slow that Aerrow thought that he would break.

The Dark Ace was prodding around, hoping he would find that one spo--...

"AAAAAHHH"

Aerrow gave a loud moan... yup he found it.

This gave Dark Ace the reason to speed up... and so he did.

Within a matter of a few minutes the Dark Ace came inside Aerrow and Aerrow followed suit.

Aerrow was out like a light, the Dark Ace looked down on his little sky knight.

There were going to be many a fun nights in the future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hoped you enjoyed this... i can write another on request. just give the scene and the pairing and i'll write.


End file.
